Yoko Littner
|-|Yoko (Pre-Timeskip)= |-|Yoko (Post-Timeskip)= |-|Yoko (Space)= |-|Yoko M Tank= |-|Space Yoko W Tank= |-|Tengen Toppa Yoko W Tank= |-|Tengen Toppa Yoko SP= |-|Yoko (EoS)= Summary Yoko Littner (ヨーコ・リットナー, Yōko Rittonā?) is the primary female protagonist of the series. She is a girl from Jeeha's neighboring village of Littner who had been chasing the Gunmen that crashed into Jeeha Village during the events of Episode 1. She wields an extensive range of firearms, most frequently uses of which is a long range sniper rifle modeled after the Barrett M82. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown physically, likely 7-B with her Rifle | High 1-C Name: Yoko Littner, Yomako Origin: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Gender: Female Age: 14 pre-time skip, 21 post-time skip, 41 by the end of the series Classification: Human, Sniper, Spiral Warrior, Kindergarten Teacher/Principal, Mecha Pilot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Indomitable Will, Skilled markswoman, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Reality Warping, Metaphysics Manipulation, Skilled mecha pilot, Spiral Power, Energy Projection, Regeneration, Probability Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown physically, likely City level with Rifle (Staggered Adiane's Gunmen; Sayrune, a Gunmen superior to Viral's Gunmen; Enkidu) | High Complex Multiverse level (Controls a Tengen Toppa Gunmen, which all scale somewhat to Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. TTGL possesses a Super Spiral Universe within itself which is which is a 10 +1 dimensional brane universe. Able to damage the Granzeboma's core, which was formerly the planet which they had evolved upon) Speed: Subsonic+ with Immeasurable reactions (Able to co-pilot Tengen Toppa Gurren-Lagann and perceive the movements of Granzeboma) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown | High Complex Multiversal (Could damage the Granzeboma, higher with the Infinity Big Bang Storm absorbed) Durability: Possibly City level (Can take the recoil of her ammo with no problems) | High Complex Multiverse level (Was able to withstand the force of the Infinity Big Bang Storm, an attack that was compared to the Big Bang and was at a greater level of The Anti-Spiral's capability than any of its previous attacks) Stamina: High | Can provide her mecha limitless amount of power depending on her will to win Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with firearms | High Complex Multiversal (Should have superior range to TTGL) Standard Equipment: All kinds of firearms, hover scooter | Tengen Toppa Yoko W Tank and Tengen Toppa Yoko SP Intelligence: Competent (Used to be a teacher at a Kindergarten) Weaknesses: If she loses the will to live, she cannot use Spiral Power Key: Base Yoko | Tengen Toppa Yoko W Tank and Tengen Toppa Yoko SP Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Category:Gainax Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Snipers Category:Gun Users Category:Mecha Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Physics Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teachers Category:Warriors Category:Pilots Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Comedy Characters Category:Probability Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Time Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Transformation Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Creation Users Category:Space Users Category:Technology Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Super Robots Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Metaphysics Users Category:Biology Users Category:Light Users Category:Drill Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Summoners Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 1